creeps_castlefandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Crawford Comes To Town
Why, hello, Kiddies, I was just in the middle of LOCKING UP MY CASTLE FOR THE FRIGHT! I see though that you're here now so welcome, welcome. Speaking of LOCKING UP, our TALE OF TANTALIZING TERROR, is just about that. So, take a SHRIEK-PEEK at this one... The sun was out, shining above a little village up, in southeast-Canada on the coast back in 1935. Among the crowd of fishermen at the piers and docks, stood a man in a bright-red trench-coat and hat, who walked from one of the docks, across the one pier, into town. The man entered a little bar, sitting down at the counter. "What'll it be, mister?" the bartender behind the counter asked him. "Hello sir, a shot of Wild Turkey please" the man replied. The bartender poured a bottle of Wild Turkey into a glass and handed it to him. "10 cents please" the bartender said. The man smiled, flipping him a dime. He drank down the shot of Wild Turkey, and he got up and walked out. He then journeyed to the town-jailhouse, spotting a prisoner inside a barred-window, looking out. "Hi mister, I stole from the mayor in town here!" the prisoner told the man. "I need to watch you sir!" the man replied. Two hours later, the man returned with a policeman and entered the jailhouse. "Alright, Mr. Crawford, watch this prisoner here!" the policeman said to the man. That night, the prisoner slept on the bench in the jail-cell, as Mr. Crawford stood watching him. The orange crescent moon shined up, in the evening-sky, but a dark-cloud moved away from in front of it, making it full. In the darkness of the jail-cell, Mr. Crawford's pupils seemed to glow a bright-red. The prisoner awoke and picked the lock of the cell-door with a knife he pulled out of his pocket. Unlocking the cell-door and opening it, he turned seeing Mr. Crawford's bright-red-glowing pupils and screamed. Mr. Crawford opened his mouth, and a protrusion of fangs was in it, as he squinted. Mr. Crawford hissed at the prisoner, causing him to scream, and gnawed on his throat, with his fangs, as the prisoner writhed and screamed more loudly. The next morning, the policeman returned to the jailhouse. He opened it and saw the dead body of the prisoner on the bench, with Mr. Crawford standing beside it. "What happened, Mr. Crawford sir??" the cop asked, wondering. "Ah, well, Officer, the man tried to escape last evening and I had to kill him!" Mr. Crawford answered, explaining. "Oh, I see sir" the policeman replied and Mr. Crawford walked outside then. "Who are you and what is your occupation out of curiosity Mr. Crawford?" the policeman asked him. "Why, I am a vampire Officer. Just a vampire!" Mr. Crawford revealed. His sharpened-fangs cracked out, protruding from his mouth, and his pupils returned to the glowing-bright-red they were. The Policeman gasped in horror and the vampire flew up, in the air, flying with his arms stretched out, until her was too far away to be seen anymore. Ha-Ha, Mr. Crawford really had a FANGTASTIC TIME IN TOWN eh, Kiddies? You all could SLAY, he had a little MIDNIGHT SNACK...OF THE PRISONER hee-hee-hee-hee-hee! He certainly FLEW THE GOOP in the end too after he SPENT THE FRIGHT.